


What Are You Doing, Leorio?

by Phangee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Romance, leopika - Freeform, nervous Leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phangee/pseuds/Phangee
Summary: “Hey.. so, uh.. you wouldn’t mind.... going on a date tonight, right?”Kurapika looked up from the red flower he was holding. His gloved hand slid across his face to push away loose hair. “No. Are you feeling well?”“Wh-whaaat! No, no. I just.. um.. Don’t eat until 7 tonight! I’m taking you out to dinner”





	What Are You Doing, Leorio?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kinda short but it’s for Pika’s birthday :)  
> ~cardboi

He was hungry. “Damn it, Leorio” he mumbled as he stood in front of the snack cabinet. 

Kurapika finished planting the flowers in the front yard around 2:45, then cleaned the house. He wanted to sit down and eat a pack of delicious peanut butter crackers as a nice reward.

But of course, he couldn’t. Kurapika thought back to when Leorio walked outside to join the short blonde while he planted flowers. 

_“Hey.. so, uh.. you wouldn’t mind.... going on a date tonight, right?” He spoke quietly, voice shaky for some odd reason._

_Kurapika looked up from the red flower he was holding. His gloved hand slid across his face to push away loose hair. “No. Are you feeling well?” A smudge of dirt was left on his cheek. Why would Leorio look so nervous around his boyfriend of 3 years?_

_“Wh-whaaat!” Leorio laughed dramatically and shook his head. “No, no. I just.. um..” he trailed off and cleared his throat. “Don’t eat until 7 tonight!” He stated. “I’m taking you out to dinner” and with that the tall, nervous man returned inside the house._

Kurapika huffed loudly, hair blowing out of his face. He opened the food cabinet and peered inside to the orange crackers. Why were they orange? Maybe to enhance the urge to eat them? If so, it did the trick.

“Pika”

“Ahh..” Kurapika frowned gently as he got caught. He looked up to his boyfriend. 

Leorio walked over. 

“I’m starving...” the blond muttered and smiled faintly to the other. 

Leorio bent down and kissed Kurapika on the forehead. “Don’t worry. We’ll be leaving soon” he smiled widely. 

Kurapika looked at Leorio’s fancy black suit and then down to his own red Kurta jacket. _Why did he make me wear this if he’s going to wear that?_

Leorio looked at his watch and nodded. “Ok- okay. Let’s go” 

The two walked out to the car hand in hand. Kurapika sat in the passenger seat and watched Leorio get in. A loud thud was heard when the tall man got in. “Ouch! Ah-...” he whined and rubbed his head. Kurapika faintly chuckled and looked at his boyfriend’s head. “It’s not your day, huh?”

Leorio shrugged and managed a smile. “I guess— wait!!” He suddenly opened the car door again and bolted out. “I-i forgot my wallet!” He exclaimed, clearly in a rush. 

Kurapika tilted his head. He saw the familiar, square bump in Leo’s back pocket. He had his wallet on him.. 

Leorio came back after a minute, face red and clearly nervous again. 

“Leo..” kurapika whispered. “We don’t have to go on our date..” he said worriedly. He went to feel Leorio’s head as if he were the doctor in this relationship. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Leorio said quickly and smiled to the blonde sweetly. Kurapika looked at the other for a moment before nodding gently and looking away. 

The car ride was silent for a while, just the sound of the car tires on the road and other cars zooming past was heard. 

“I love you.. you know that... right?” Leorio suddenly said. 

“Ah—“ Kurapika’s eyes widened. Why did Leo say that now? He was taken aback. Something was wrong. “Yes, of course” he grabbed Leorio’s hand quickly and intertwined their fingers. Leorio brought both their hands up to his mouth and gently kissed Kurapika’s fingers. 

 

They arrived at the fancy restaurant and stepped out of the car. Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s hand gently and guided the shorter one inside to the reservation line. 

“Name?” Said the restaurant worker. 

“Paladiknight” Leorio spoke. 

Kurapika looked up to the older man. Usually Leorio used Kurta to reserve tables.. He ignored this though. It was only a minor change after all. 

Leorio looked to kurapika as they got their table in the corner of the dimly lit room. As soon as they both took their seat, Leorio stood up and said, “I’ll be back. I have to use the restroom”. He started walking off quickly.

“Leo!” Kurapika called and stood up from his chair. 

Leorio’s eyes widened. “Yeah?”

Kurapika set his hand on Leorio’s chest and leaned up. He gently pecked the taller man’s lips. He smelled of strong cologne. It was the kind Kurapika liked. “I love you..” he whispered gently. 

Leorio blushed faintly. Kurapika usually wasn’t this open in public. “I love you too..” Leorio murmured and smiled. “I’ll be back” he said once again and left. 

Kurapika smiled to himself and blushed faintly. He felt some eyes on him. He didn’t mind though.. his boyfriend was clearly nervous about something. 

Kurapika’s eyes widened as realization hit him. Maybe he got a job promotion!! Oh that’d be wonderful for Leorio! He’s been waiting for that promotion. 

Kurapika hummed happily and looked around. He couldn’t wait for the news. He was sure that Leorio got promoted now. 

It was five minutes later that he saw Leorio come back. 

“How are you?” Kurapika whispered with a loving smile. 

“I’m... great” Leorio said. He paused. “Actually I’m amazing” 

“That’s lovely..” kurapika smiled more. _Just tell me the big news already! ___

__Kurapika loved the way Leorio got excited over his job. He would smile for the whole day after saying something good about it. One day Leorio helped a woman give birth when one of the higher up nurses was on vacation. He came home that day with the look of a proud man on his face. His eyes were bright and he couldn’t stop talking about how happy he was. It was an amazing sight._ _

__Soon, a waiter came out and asked for orders. The night went on with occasional chit chat and the touch of hands and gentle kicks on the leg to show their affection. Leorio’s nervousness died down until the waiter came back around 7:45._ _

__“Dessert?”_ _

__“Oh, Yorknew styled cheesecake, please” Kurapika said to the waiter. His hands holding his head while his elbows were on the table._ _

__“I’ll have the same..” Leorio said gently. He kept his eyes down._ _

__“Alright” the waiter spoke and walked off._ _

__“Leo..” Kurapika murmured and grabbed his hand for what seemed like the tenth time tonight._ _

__“I’m fine, Pika” Leorio reassured and smiled._ _

__Eventually the waiter came back with the cheesecakes and set them down._ _

__Kurapika started digging in almost instantly._ _

__“B-b-be careful!” Leorio said suddenly. “I-.. I don’t want you to choke” he sputtered out._ _

__Kurapika looked at Leorio with gleeful eyes. “I won’t..” he smiled and swallowed his piece. He started eating more, not realizing that Leorio barely ate yet._ _

__“Hmm..” Kurapika hummed as his fork hit something hard. “It’s frozen..” he mumbled and pulled apart the cheesecake._ _

__Suddenly Leorio’s eyes went wide and his whole body went red._ _

__As Kurapika pulled apart the cheesecake, he heard a gentle _ding_ on the plate. Suddenly he dropped his fork and stood up instantly, hands covering his mouth. “L-L-Leorio!” _ _

__Leorio looked at the silver ring on the plate. It was covered in cheesecake still. With a shaky hand, Leorio grabbed the ring and a napkin. He stood up from his chair and bent down onto one knee._ _

__“Wh-what are you doing, Le-Leorio?”_ _

__Kurapika’s breathing was shaky. All he could hear was his heart beating and all he could see was Leorio’s beautifully nervous face staring up at him. The noise of the restaurant faded and the lights seemed to get brighter, but they weren’t at the same time. Kurapika’s vision only focused on Leorio. He didn’t hear the baby talking gibberish just two tables away. He didn’t hear the crash of plates in the kitchen. He didn’t hear the “Aw”’s from other people around him._ _

__“Kurapika Kurta”_ _

__“Leorio—“ Kurapika choked out, tears rolling down his red cheeks, but smiling ever so widely._ _

__Now Leorio was holding back tears. Kurapika now realized why he was so shaky the whole day. It wasn’t because of work. It wasn’t because something was wrong. It was because of him. Leorio was so nervous to propose.. why was he nervous?_ _

__“I- I know you don’t like public things like this, but I wanted to show a lot of people how much you mean to me”_ _

__Kurapika was smiling the widest he’s ever smiled in years but didn’t even notice. He wiped his tears. Leorio was _proposing_!! _ _

__“We’ve been through nearly everything together and I want to keep it that way”_ _

__Kurapika choked out a sob unexpectedly, his smile still plastered to his cheeks. He stared into Leorio’s eyes. _Why did you chose me out of all people? How could I get this lucky?__ _

__“Will you marry me?” Leorio said with a wide smile._ _

__If Kurapika didn’t know what was going on, he’d think that Leorio just told him about his time at the hospital today. His smile and eyes reminded him of that time when Leorio told him about how he helped birth that one baby._ _

__“Y-yes, of course!” Kurapika said happily and bent down, kissing Leorio happily._ _


End file.
